Will I?
by GoldenMkneK
Summary: When you're the daughter of Lord and Lady (y/l/n) there just aren't many people your parents are happy with you dating-certainly not your school's 'Flower boy'(despite how good-looking he is)Jungkook. Follow this story through the ups, downs, lefts, rights and discover a fantasy that's well worth reading... BTS Jungkook ff
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Hello readers! This is my first fan-fic/story I hope you enjoy it!?

* * *

"(Y/N)!" Your mother's voice rang through the house as you awakened from your much-needed beauty sleep. You reluctantly turned towards your alarm clock(that infernal thing) and glanced at the time.

 _No, it couldn't be..._

"Shoot!"

You clambered out of bed in the least lady-like way possible and scrambled around your room in a whirlwind of nightdress and fluffy, bunny slippers before realising it was not, in fact, 7:30 am but actually 6:30am.

 _"_ Curse you! Not only do you scare the living daylights out of me everyday but you now decide it's a good time to frighten the life out of me by running an hour early!" Scolding your alarm clock, you pickedupyour discarded school uniform  
/and then Disappearedinto the bathroom.

* * *

"(Y/N)!"

Great(!) Even your school day starts off with someone screaming your name from down the hallway.

"(F/N)!" You shouted back just as enthusiastically as a girl ***coughs*** ball of fluff slams into you.

"How are you (Y/N)? It's been ages since I've seen you! What classes do you have today? Are you free tonight? Have you done the French homework that Madame Ventfort set us? Don't you agree that she's sooo mean? I wish we had MademoiselleFleurdouce,  
/do you?" Your best friend continued babbling without giving you a minute to think about what she had asked you.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down. Good; you saw me yesterday; same as you; sorry, no; Obviously, she would have my head if I didn't; yes; never met her." You replied hesitantly as your mind struggles to remember all the questions your friend had fired  
/at you. When suddenly, something caught your eye. More like someone...

 _Jungkook..._

 _Your heart skipped a beat..._

 _You couldn't focus..._

"(Y/N)!" (F/N) had gone nuclear.

"What were you looking at? Was it Jungkook? Was it Jimin? Taehyung? Hobi? Yoongi? Namjoon? Jin?"

"No, it was nothing..." You blushed painfully obviously.

BTS were a group of boys who had transferred to your school from Korea last year.

 _I mean, who would move from such a nice place like Korea to England? Oh well, each to their own purpose._

You felt a tap on your shoulder and you turned around. Jungkook was standing there holding your French textbook with his signature 'bunny smile'.

"Excuse me," he began,"I believe this is yours? You dropped it." His voice was clear and smooth holding no trace whatsoever of any accent.

You felt a flush creeping up your face as you thanked him profusely whilst trying to cram the cursed book back into your bag. He noticed how flustered you looked and chuckled a little.

"What's so funny?" You asked him, worrying that you had embarrassed yourself unknowingly.

"Is there something on my face?" You asked, quickly wiping it with your hands but your hands came away untarnished.

"No, you're just kind of cute when you're flustered," he replied before walking away to join his friends.

"Well... wanna tell me what happened there Miss (Y/L/N)?"

(F/N) had appeared by your side and was grinning mischievously.

"Do you have a crush on the school's flower boy?" ***wink wink***

Jungkook and his friends had only transferred from Korea a year ago but already, Jungkook had been labelled the school's 'Flower Boy'. Girls melted when he looked at them.

* * *

 **(F/N: Hey! Not me! Author: Only because you have the mental age of a five year old. F/N: Do not! Author: Do too! I wrote this story, I should know! *Namjoonwalks in* Namjoon: Hi! Watchadoin? F/N: Namjoon, do I have the mental age of a five year old? Namjoon: ...kinda. F/N: ATTACK! *Author drags F/N out* Author: Namjoon, be a dear and keep reading. *Namjoon clears throat, picks up script* Namjoon: 안녕하세요** **...**

 ***Off-side* Author: English please!**

 ***Namjoon clears throat once more, continues reading*)**

* * *

Boys were either jealous or in awe of them but nowhere in between.

"Hey! No! I don't have a crush on Jungkook!"

"Then what's that blush I see there?" (F/N) raised an eyebrow cheekily and nudged youwith her elbow.

"It's nothing! The weather is just too warm."

"In England?!" (F/N) scoffed as you realised the massive flaw in your excuse.

"Not to mention that it's also mid-winter!"

(F/N) collapsed into a fit of laughter as you desperately tried to make it look like you didn't know her since people had started looking your way.

"Come on (F/N), we're going to be late for Literature, you know how strict Ms Wilkinson is on punctuality," you hissed at her as you dragged her down to room F13 for Literature.

* * *

 ***Start Of class bell rings***

"Ok, settle down everyone. As you all know, we are having a change of sets today. We will be welcoming some students from the other set and the students that are transferring from our set to the other set have already left." Ms Wilkinson had started class  
/and you were sitting in your usual seat. Unfortunately, you didn't sit next to (F/N) in this class and the girl you usually sat next to(Harriet) was transferring sets.

Four boys walked into the classroom and all the girls(bar you and (F/N)) squealed excitedly.

"I see that you recognise your new set-mates. Namjoon, you go and sit next to Lucy. Jimin, you go and sit next to Jayce. Taehyung, you go and sit next to Marie and Jungkook, you can go and sit next to (Y/N). Lucy, Jayce, Marie and (Y/N)- can you raise  
/your hands?

You snapped back into reality from your daydream as your brain fully registered what was happening. You raised your hand tentatively and watch as a boy walks towards the empty seat at your desk **(Author: BTW, the desks are two-person desks.)** As  
/the

boy lifted his head up to look at you, your heart froze.

 _That bunny smile..._

You realise who your new desk-mate is when he sits down and turns to look at you. Jungkook.

"Ok class! This yearwe will be studying Shakespeare but we will focus on a different production each term. This term we will be studying Romeo and project partner will be the person you share a desk with. I expect you to

do one of the following: Compose a poem based on the play; Prepare a presentation on your view of the play or write a story based on the original play but set in modern times. Ok?" You turned to look at Jungkook.

 _I'm going to work on a 'Romeo and Julliet' project with the school's Flower Boy?!_

Your heart rate accelerated at just the thought.

"So what do you want to do (Y/N)?" Jungkook's voice brought you back into reality as you found yourself face to face with Jungkook.

* * *

 **Squeeeeee! I wonder what will happen next! Jk, I already know. But if you want to find out, stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author:Sorry guys, for some reason, the app automatically changed some of what I typed and so forward slashes appeared randomly as well as some of the spaces between words going missing. English is my first language but because of the glitch, there are some grammar mistakes in my stories. Please try to understand the plot as best as you can. Thank you for reading my fanfics!**

* * *

"Presentation?" You asked tentatively.

"Ok! My place, Saturday at 10am?"

"Sure!"

 _OMG! I'm going to spend a whole entire Saturday with one of_ _ **the**_ _most popular boys at Southlea Grammar working on a Romeo and Juliet project!AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

"Ok then class, I will hand out a few copies of the script. Jungkook, (Y/N),would you mind reading out 'the Balcony Scene' on page 17. Start on line 2. (Y/N), you read Juliet's part and Jungkook can read Romeo's part."

* * *

"Oh Romeo, oh Romeo! Where forth art thou?"You started to read the script, putting in enough passion and feeling for it to not sound monotonous but not enough to make you sound like a drama queen. You could feel Jungkook's gaze on you, but then again,everyone  
was looking at the two of you. You could also feel _Bette's_ murderous stare. **(Author: No offence to anyone called Bette. There's just this one girl who treats one of my** _ **best f**_ **riends like something the dog left in the garden but for no reason whatsoever.)** Bettethought  
that _she_ was Queen Bee at Southlea. Just because she had the 'latest hairstyles' and had dated practically every boy in school. Bette had had her eye on BTS ever since they transferred but, luckily, BTS had some common sense andstayed  
as far away from Bette as possible. To your knowledge, Bette hated you, just because you were prettier than her and didn't have to use any makeup to show it. Bette came into school with makeup _caked_ on her face and a massive handbag slungover  
her shoulder.

"Deny thy father and refuse thy name; or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,and I'll no longer be a Capulet."

You felt a blush spread across your cheeks as you read that line. Suddenly, you felt Jungkook's gaze leave you as he started reading,

"I take thee at thy me but love, and I'll be new baptis'd;henceforth I never will be Romeo."

"Ok then class, we will be focusing on these few lines in this lesson. I would like you to analyse this passage and tell me as much information as possible at the end of the lesson." Ms Wilkinson set us the task and then turned back to her computer.

/

 ***time skip***

 ***Lunch bell rings***

"Sooooo, How was it?"

"How was what?" (F/N) was quizzing you endlessly about what it felt like to read the 'famous Balcony Scene' with Jungkook.

"It wasn't really special, just like reading it with anyone else really." You were desperately trying to convince (F/N) that you didn't like Jungkook; you were failing.

"Come on (Y/N), just admit that you like him. It's so obvious."

"If you already know then why do I need to tell you?"

"Ah ha! So you do like him?!"

"Ugh! You exasperating child!"

Just then, you see Jungkook waving at you. He beckons for you to join him and his friends at their table. Before you have time to react, (F/N) waved back and dragged you by your arm towards them.

"Hi (Y/N)!" Jungkook gave you his signature bunny smile for the second time that day. You felt as if you could melt on the spot. "These are my friends: Jimin, Taehyung, Namjoon, Yoongi, Seokjin and Hoseok."

Each boy waved in turn as Jungkook introduced them.

"Nice to meet you (Y/N)!" The six boys chorused in unison. All of them were wearing welcoming smiles and looking at you.

"Jungkookie has been talking about you non-stop since he found out that the two of you were working on a project together." The boy called Jimin chuckled as Jungkook blushed and whacked him.

"Hey! Jimin! I have not!" Jungkook blushed as he continued to whack Jimin playfully.

 _Oh my goodness!_

 _He's too cute!_

The nine of you were having a great time joking around and laughing until a certain _someone_ came up to your table. _Bette._

She came over, twirling a lock of her obviously dyed and 'caked in hairspray' hair, batting her blatantly fake eyelashes in _the_ most exaggerated fashion possible. Oh! And her _perfume! Yuck!_ The scent was so pungent and sickly, you felt  
/like puking.

"Hey boys!" She cooed in _the_ most nauseating way." Why are you hanging out with _these two_ when you could come and sit with me and _my_ friends?" Bette looked at you and (F/N) like you were something

she found on the bottom of her ' _designer Gucci footwear'_ (as she said it).

 _I'm sorry Bette?_

 _What did you just say?_

 _Friends?!_

 _Oh my goodness!_

 _You have_ _ **friends**_ _(?!)_

Of course, you didn't actually say that out loud. You just glared at Bette while silently cursing her.

"Actually, I'm sorry to bother you but could you step a little further away from our table? It's just that I'm sure you've been declared a hazard of spontaneous combustion."

A voice spoke and you whipped your head round to see Yoongi looking extremely savage. You then turned your head back and your eyes met an extremely flabbergasted Bette. She turned around snootily, flipping her hair exaggeratedly as she did so and flounced  
/off flamboyantly, one of her fake eyelashes falling off as she did so. Once Bette was out of earshot, all nine of you started guffawing and imitating Bette.

"Oh(!) Look at me(!) I'm a posh, snooty, fake girl and wear a tonne of makeup on my face everyday(!) I'm amazing and I can be mean to anyone I want and get any boy I like(!)" Taehyung imitated Bette with the poshest, snootiest voice he could

muster.

All of you collapsed into hysterics.

* * *

* **time skip** *  
* **End of day bell rings** *  
"Ok then (Y/N), remember, my place, Saturday, 10am, right?"  
"Yes!"  
"Bye then, see you tomorrow!"  
You waved goodbye to Jungkook as you began to walk out of school. It had started getting dark as it was winter but you decided to walk instead of asking the chauffeur to pick you up. Your family were pretty wealthy. Your parents were Lord and Lady (Y/L/N).  
You and your future husband would inherit the title of Lord and Lady one day but that was far in the future.  
You were lost in thought and didn't notice you had arrived home until you heard your dog, Po, bark at you through the gate.  
"Oh hello Po!"  
You bent down and leaned through the gate to stroke your beloved pet. You then stood up, unlocked the gate, went inside and then locked the gate once more.  
Once you stepped inside the house, your mother came up to you and said," (Y/N) darling, we're having dinner with another family tonight. We don't like them and they don't like us but business calls for it. Your dress is upstairs. Now go and get changed  
as quickly as possible." Your mother kisses you on your forehead before you ascended the stairs towards your room.  
There on your bed lay a beautiful, silk dress. The dark, midnight blue matched the nightsky that hung above the neighbourhood and the diamanté that adorned the bodice twinkled like the stars that similarly adorned the sky. You slipped the dress  
on, fixed your hair and makeup and then went downstairs...  
"Ah, (Y/N), there you are!" Your father seemed to be talking with gritted teeth. He was annoyed but not at you. "Meet Mr and Mrs Jeon..."

* * *

 **Squeeeee! Things are getting exciting! Who are Mr and Mrs Jeon and what is the history between the two households? You have probably figured out who Mr and Mrs Jeon are! Stay tuned to find out what happens!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author: Once again, apologies for any grammar mistakes. It is not my fault; it is a glitch of some sort. Enjoy chapter 3!**

* * *

" Hello Mr and Mrs Jeon."

You addressed the man and woman formally and they stiffly nod in your vague direction.

" Jungkook, say hello to (Y/N)." Mrs Jeon spoke to a young man who was standing with them. He lifted his head up and your heart skipped a beat.

 _It was him..._

 _Jungkook..._

" Hello (Y/N)!" Jungkook gave you a gentle smile and you returned it.

 _No! How can this be!_

 _Do our parents hate each other?!_

 _Why?!_

* * *

 ***time skip***

"Well goodnight and farewell Mr and Mrs Jeon. Hope you can come again someday."

You were bidding the Jeons farewell and as Jungkook turned around, he sent you a discreet flying kiss that neither of your parents saw. You blushed subconsciously and smiled at him. They climbed into their car and then sped off into the night.

/

* **next morning***

 _Well, it's Tuesday. Rise and shine (Y/N)(!)_

"(Y/N) darling, tonight there's going to be a masquerade ball. I'll leave your dress on your bed ready for when you come home from school. There will be many important people there and their children will be there. This is a great opportunity to find  
/alovely, young gentleman to establish connections with." Your mum seemed very excited at the thought of someone courting you. As she left the room, you began to get dressed for school.

* * *

"Hey (Y/N)!" A nasty voice came from behind you as you were walking down the corridor towards your locker.

"What is it Bette?" You turned around to face the fake and replied to her in the most exasperated tone you could find.

" Look (Y/N), stay _away_ from BTS. They're _mine_."

You stared at her with a 'seriously?' look and answered her.

" I'm sorry Bette but I have a project to do with Jungkook. I couldn't stay away from him, even if I wanted to."

"Ugh!"

Bette turned on her heel and was prepared to sashay away but the stiletto heel of her 'designer Gucci footwear' caught in a scuff on the floor, causing her to trip, wobble and then finally fall on the floor with the contents of her 'Expensive

Prada purse to spill out all over the floor. People started laughing at her and pulling out their phones to take pictures. She shot you an ugly glare before picking herself up and trying to cram the insides of her purse back in it. You returned

/herglare with a sweet smile and a tinkle of your fingers before walking off to find (F/N).

* * *

* **time skip** *

"Oh my goodness (Y/N)! We should go down to the football pitches!"

"Why?"

"Apparently our school is playing St Kenneth Betfred High in a match at 12:30!"

"Yesss! Let's go then!"

"But I haven't even told you the best part. I know you like football and everything but what makes it better is that Jungkook is on the team."

" _Jungkook?!"_

"Yes! I knew you would be excited because you get to see _your crush_ play _your favourite sport_. Ahhh! The best combination."

"Hey! For the last time (F/N), I _do not_ have a crush on Jungkook!"

(F/N) started giggling. You were blushing again. You grabbed her and dragged her towards the football pitches to watch the match.

* * *

"GO JUNGKOOK!"

"YOU GO LUHAN!" **(Author: Just a special mention since he likes football. Notice,** _ **football**_ **not** _ **soccer**_ **.)**

"YESSSS JUNGKOOKIE!"

Jungkook has the ball and was heading for the opposition's goal at full speed when suddenly, a tall, stocky boy rammed into him causing him to skid across the grass and lie there immobile.

"Jungkook!"

You ran over to where Jungkook lay injured on the grass and started tapping him.

"Jungkook, are you alright? Where does it hurt?"

Jungkook opened his eyes and chuckled lightly."Like I said before, you're cute when you'reflustered." His breathing was slightly ragged as he tried to prop himself up on one arm. But to no avail, he collapsed back down, clutching

his arm and wincing in pain. By this time, Luhan had made it from the other side of the pitch to check on his teammate. You were kindly told to return to the bleachers as the coach returned with two paramedics. They lifted Jungkook onto a stretcher  
/and carried him towards the ambulance.

* * *

* **time skip** *

* **at the hospital** *

You couldn't help pacing around in the corridor,waiting anxiously for news of Jungkook's injury. You had chosen to go to the hospital out of your own will but also because you had to ask Jungkook if his injury would affect any part of your project.  
/"Jeon Jungkook? **(Author: I know his real name is Jeon Jeongguk but I found it hard to then also incorporate his stage name.)** " A nurse called out Jungkook's name and your head shot up to look at her. BTS' heads also looked up towards  
the

nurse.

"Yes?" All of you chorused together.

"Come with me." The nurse led us down a hallway towards Jungkook's room and paused outside the door.

"For now, can I just ask one person to come in?"

BTS' heads all swivelled to look at you as if indicating that you should be the first to visit him. The nurse looked at you and said," OK then, come inside. He should be awake by now."

The door swung open and you were greeted by the sight of Jungkook lying on a hospital bed. He looked so extremely vulnerable lying there in hospital attire, his arm in a cast and a variety of different machines attached to him. His deep, brown eyes  
looked

at you and he smiled gently.

"(Y/N)!" he exclaimed cheerfully," You came to see me!" He smiled his bunny smile and his eyes twinkled.

"Miss (Y/N), is it?"

You nodded your head in response.

"Well, I'm glad to inform you that he can be discharged right away but should refrain from participating in exerting sports for the next 3 months."

You nodded your head as you took in what the nurse said.

"Thank you," you replied.

The nurse left and you went to sit by Jungkook.

"Jungkook, are you still alright to carry on with the Romeo and Juliet project or do you want to put it on hold for a while?"

His hand moved to clasp yours.

"It's ok (Y/N), I can carry on with it."

There was an awkward silence as a blush crept over both your cheeks before the door swung open and BTS appeared through it. Your hand sprung away from Jungkook's instinctively as the six boys came over to Jungkook.

"Are we interrupting something?" Jimin raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Yes Jimin you ar..."

"No it's fine!"

You cut Jungkook off in case the boys took it a different way that you were holding hands. Jungkook pouted cutely and took hold of your hand again. You just prayed that it wasn't clammy or sweaty.

"(Y/N), we're friends right? Friends can hold hands can't they?" Jungkook looked at you, smiling innocently while cocking his head.

"I guess so..."

"Hm hm." Taehyung coughed and held up the clothes that he brought for Jungkook.

"Oh yeah, right. I'll just go then. See you tomorrow Jungkook!"

You waved to the boys before leaving the room to go home.

* * *

* **time skip** *

* **at home** *

"Mum! I'm home!"

"Ok! Remember, your clothes are on your bed!"

You trudged upstairs to get changed whilst thinking to yourself,

 _What dress would mum have chosen for me?_

You pushed your bedroom door open and at once, you saw a beautiful ballgown draped on your bed. There were a pair of matching heels to go with it. Your mum had also left some jewellery on your vanity. The dress was a deep shade of crimson; pearls adorned  
/the waistband and diamanté were dotted across the cuffs. The dress had a bustle which had a series of ruffles before resulting in a satin bow in the middle. The dress was made of silk had a train that trailed on the floor behind you. After you got  
/dressed, you met your parents downstairs and prepared to go to the ball.

"Wait a moment (Y/N), just one more thing."

Your mother gave you a mask. A mask that was made using Plaster of Paris. A layer of crimson satin was stretched over the front and it was adorned with feathers and pearls. A black ribbon had been attached to the back to fasten it round.

"Ah. There we go. You look beautiful darling!" Your parents looked at you fondly.

"Come on then, let's go."

* * *

* **at the ball** *  
"Well then (Y/N), you go and have fun, remember your manners and act courteously towards everyone."  
You went towards the drinks table and picked up a glass of apple juice. Yes, they really did do apple juice there. You stood there until you heard a man's voice address you.  
"M'lady, please may I have this dance?"

* * *

 **Oooo! The suspense! Who is this mysterious man and what will happen?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author: I'm wayyyyyy too lazy to put the same note on every chapter so just bear the glitch in mind. Thank you! Enjoy!**

* * *

" _M'lady, please may I have this dance?"_

You turned around to see a well built, tall, young man standing in front of you. You had no idea as to who he was because a black mask decorated with gold lace and feathers concealed the top half of his face  
 **(Author: BTW, the masks both you and the stranger are wearing are both masks that cover the top half of your face.)** He was wearing a black 'prince suit' **(Author: I don't know what it's actually called so ya...)** but his jacket was only on one arm and draped across his back. His left arm was held against him.

 _How strange..._

He held his right hand out to you.

"Yes you may," you replied, taking his hand. He led you out onto the dance floor and the two of you began to dance. You could tell he was injured because instead of placing his left hand on your waist, he put his right hand on his waist and kept his left arm held to himself. You understood and placed your arms on his shoulders and held your hands behind his neck. The two of you began to move to the music, your bodies synchronised. He then led you outside and over to a bridge. When he looked at you, you glimpsed a twinkle in his eye.

 _Where have I seen that look before?_

 _Is it possible?_

"Jungkook?..." You asked questioningly.

He looked over at you and nodded. He held you hands, looked into you eyes and spoke.

" When I saw you by the drinks table, I couldn't believe it was you for a moment because you were wearing a mask but when I looked closer, I saw that it really was you. I had to come and ask you to dance because I didn't want any other guy to get there before me."

"But why Jungkook?"

"Because... I think I like you (Y/N). No, scrap that! I really like you, love you even. I didn't believe in love for a while because of something that happened but I found myself falling in love with you."

"How long Jungkook?"

"Since I came, it was love at first sight! I finally convinced myself a few weeks ago that  
I should make a move before someone else got you. The Romeo and Juliet project seemed like a great opportunity to spend more time with you an..."  
"Shhhh Jungkook, don't say a word...I like you too."  
The two of you gazed into each other's eyes and it felt like the two of you could stay like that forever until the clock struck midnight. The ball would be ending and the guests leaving. Jungkook was leaning in closer and so were you. His lips touched  
yours gently and he kissed you ever so lightly before the two of you broke apart reluctantly.  
"Farewell m'lady. I shall see your fair face yet again tomorrow. 'Till tomorrow."  
"'Till tomorrow..."  
The two of you went your separate ways to find your family once more.

* * *

* **at home** *  
"(Y/N), we need to talk."  
Your mother addressed you in a serious tone.  
"What is it?"  
"You were spotted with the Jeons' boy, Jungkook. You are to stay away from him, do you understand?"  
"Why?"  
"He is a Jeon. You are a (Y/L/N). It's like the Montagues and the Capulets. We don't get along."  
"But why don't we?"  
"No one knows, there's just a deep hatred that runs back to long ago. Just stay away from Jungkook."  
You nodded sadly and retired to your room for the night.

* * *

* **at school** *  
As you walked into school, you saw Jungkook. He looked somewhat... _sad_. He spotted you and came over. Your parents' words replayed in your mind.  
 _"Just stay away from Jungkook..."_

He grabbed you by your wrist gently and led you to a quiet, secluded corner. He held both of your hands, took a deep breath and was about to start speaking when you cut him off.  
"I'm sorry Jungkook, I can't, I was told to stay away from you."  
You tried to pull away but Jungkook still held your hands in his.  
"I was told the same thing. But (Y/N), I truly love you. I can't do anything to get you off my mind. I _need_ to be with you. Please."  
You looked at his desperate brown eyes and sighed gently.  
"I love you too. I love you too much..."  
You were stopped by his lips on yours. Your heart fluttered and he held you close to him, one hand sliding around your waist. You kissed him back. Eventually, you broke apart and he gazed at you fondly.  
"I love you so much."  
"Me too."

* * *

* **time skip** *  
* **at home** *  
You were standing on your balcony gazing at the stars that filled the night sky.  
"Oh Jungkook! Why do you have to be _Jeon_ Jungkook?! Why can't you be _Kim_ Jungkook or _Park_ Jungkook or even _Min_ Jungkook?! Then we could be together! Or maybe if I wasn't (Y/N) _(Y/L/N)_! But then again,  
if we marry, I will no longer be (Y/N) _(Y/L/N)_ I would be (Y/N) Jeon."

You were feeling extremely depressed and were ranting out your feelings to no one in particular.  
"Well then I offer this ring as a symbol of my love for you. One day in the future, on our wedding day, I will replace it with a wedding ring. From this day, I not only give you this ring but I shall also give you my last name if you wish. You  
will be the next Mrs Jeon."  
"Jungkook?!"  
You looked around the garden frantically and spotted something glistening in the bushes. Your room was the only room that had a window and balcony facing the garden so you knew no one else could see what was happening. Someone stepped out of the bushes  
and you were greeted by the sight of Jungkook still in his schoolattire.  
"How did you get away?"  
"I asked Jimin and Taehyung to cover for me and told my parents that I was staying with them for the night. I just had to come and see my princess."  
You saw Jungkook holding a ring in his hand.  
"Jungkook, wait there a moment, I'll let you up."  
You walked down the balcony steps and unlocked the gate to let Jungkook up. A few moments later, both of you were on the balcony and you were in Jungkook's warm embrace. He suddenly broke away from you and knelt down on one knee.  
"(Y/N)..."

* * *

 **Muhahahahahahah! I'm being evil and leaving it on a cliffhanger. Stay tuned to find out what Jungkook says.**

 ****


	5. Chapter 5

**Author:Y'all know what I'm gonna say so I'm not gonna say it again. Enjoy!**

* * *

Your heart was thudding so quickly to the point that you thought it would burst right out of your chest. Jungkook was looking at you so sincerely. He had pulled out the ring now.

"(Y/N), will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course!"

You threw yourself at Jungkook and he embraced you in a hug. You smelt his sweet scent and nuzzled into the crook of his neck. He stroked your hair gently and murmured loving words.

Until someone knocked on your door. Both of you froze.

"(Y/N)! Are you there?"

Your mother's voice sounded from outside the door.

"Wait a moment mum! I'm getting dressed at the moment."

Jungkook held your hand, slipped the ring onto your finger and kissed you before saying goodbye and disappearing from sight into the thick bushes once more.

"What is it mum?" You opened the door and saw your mum standing there.

"I swear you were talking to someone!" She peered into your room only to find nothing.

"I was talking to myself!" You blurted out before your mum got really suspicious.

"Ok then, anyway, tomorrow you'll be meeting your new fiancé! His real name is Wang Jia'er but everyone calls him Jackson."

Your mother looked so excited but you couldn't help but be crestfallen as you remember what Jungkook has said a matter of minutes ago.

 _"(Y/N),will you be my girlfriend?"_

Well you couldn't anymore because you were going to get married to a total stranger!

"Be ready by 6:30pm tomorrow, ok?"

"Yes mum..."

"Goodnight then darling!"

You lay there on your bed in the dark after your mother left. Your hands had slid the ring Jungkook gave you on and off your finger repeatedly. You turned it over in your hands and held it up to the light. It was three thinbands of gold, silver

/and diamonds set in rose gold respectively all entwined together. There were small words etched on the inside and you could _just_ make out what they said.

 _(Y/N) and Jungkook Jeon; together forever._

Your eyes started to tear up as you read the words over and over again. You weren't going to be (Y/N) _Jeon_ , you were going to be (Y/N) _Wang(!)_ You lay there for goodness knows how long before sleep finally claimed you.

* * *

noshade=""

* **at school** *

You saw Jungkook in the hallway with the rest of BTS, standing by the lockers. You quickly walked over to him and you were greeted with a warm embrace. You buried your head into Jungkook's chest and began to sob. You let out all that had happened

last

night and instead of pushing you away and ending what was between you, as you had expected, Jungkook held you closer and continued to stroke your hair whispering lovingwords of comfort.

"Did you say 'Jackson Wang'?" Yoongi was speaking. You turned to face him and nodded.

"I know him! He's a nice guy but I understand why you don't want to marry him."

"Look, I can try and talk my mother around. Her hatred for you (Y/L/N)s isn't as strong as my father's." Jungkook was trying to comfort you. He cupped your face in his hands and looked at you.

"It's going to be fine. Everything will work out eventually, as long as you keep loving me."

He wiped away your tears and leaned in for a kiss. His lips brushed against yours ever so lightly before they parted. Just then, the bell rang.

"I'll see you again tonight my darling," Jungkook said before the two of you parted to go your separate ways.

* * *

* **time skip** *

* **at the dinner** *

"(Y/N), meet Jackson. He's your fiancé!"

Your mother pulled you over to introduce you to a young man. His hair was a lovely shade of blonde and his eyes were like two deep pools of chocolate, like you could get lost in them. He smiled a gentle smile, showing all his pearly, white teeth.

He seemed

perfect, but he wasn't Jungkook. Throughout the evening, Jackson was trying to initiate a conversation with you but you just weren't interested. Jungkook was on your mind the whole time, until Jackson said something that caught your attention.

"You're with someone already aren't you?"

Your eyes focused at once and you looked at him before nodding slowly.

"I knew it(!) I keep telling Dad that I don't want to be put into an arranged marriage for the fear that the other person may love someone else already. He never listens."

Jackson ran a hand through his hair as he looked at you apologetically.


End file.
